The present invention relates generally to apparatus for sealing medicinal capsules and more particularly involves spin-welded rigid gelatin capsule sections which form sealed tamper-proof and tamper-indicative consumer items.
Conventional apparatus for packaging powdered consumer products such as aspirin, headache powders, and cold remedies are designed to package individual doses of these medicinal compounds into telescopic tubular capsules manufactured from "rigid gelatin". Each such capsule contains a single dose of the subject medicine and consists of a top tubular section which is slipped over in relatively snug-fitting engagement a bottom tubular capsule containing the medicinal compound. Experience has shown that conventional capsules are very susceptible to tampering by the general public while sitting on the retailers' shelves. Conventional means for preventing such tampering involves the use of elaborate closures for the medicine bottles. Unfortunately, most if not all of these so called tamper-indicative bottle closures can be defeated by ingenious persons. Even in the case where the bottle closures are difficult to defeat, after the bottle has been opened its contents are still vulnerable to tampering by persons who have access to the bottle. For example, in public health clinics, school clinics and other areas where the public has general access to such medicines, the tamper-indicative bottle closures do little to prevent tampering with the capsules after the bottle has been opened.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties of the prior art means of preventing medicine tampering by providing apparatus for sealing each individual medicine capsule. The seal achieved with each capsule is an integral seal strong enough to require destruction of the capsule to expose the contents thereof. Such destruction is a clear indication to a subsequent user that the capsule has been tampered with.